


Play Time

by BlueStar19



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Romance, fluffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: AU: Kate and her sister T-Ai have a game planned to play with their mates. One-shot
Relationships: Megatron/Ratchet/Original Female Character, Optimus Prime/Original Female Character/James Savoy
Kudos: 1





	Play Time

A/N: Gonna be a one-shot. This is one that's been in my mind for a few months now, at least from back in June when I was bored and sick. Thought I would post it up since it is a one-shot. I have also been working on the other stories as well. Also, for those who know of my medical condition and that my health hasn't been the best, I believe we are getting closer to an answer. I found out earlier this month that I have acid inbalance in my stomach, which could be causing some if not most of the problem. So hopefully my health will improve. Thanks to all those who are keeping up with me and being patient with me.

Also, James Savoy in this story isn't evil. He's good. Wanted to make that one clear. T-Ai and Kate are sisters, T-Ai sees Optimus as a father-figure too. And completely AU here. Enjoy!

Main Pairings:

Optimus Prime x Kate x James Savoy

Ratchet x Megatron x T-Ai

:Sparkbond:

Warnings: Cuteness, fluffs, kissing, mentions of interfacing, humor, family, romance, squish moments, and anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Kate stretched as she woke up that morning. She smiled as she got two kisses in greeting, both from her mates. She returned them with a passion. Optimus stroked her red and blue streaked hair out of the way, admiring her sheer beauty.

"Well good morning to you too Optimus," Kate giggled. "The same to you James."

"Morning," the two said.

Kate got out of the bed, sauntering to the bathroom. She stripped down, turning on the shower. She smirked when the two followed her in. Once finished with the shower, Kate got ready for the day. She had plans with her sister later on and couldn't wait.

It was already mid-morning when the three came out. T-Ai had finished putting breakfast on the table, munching on a chocolate bar in-between as she melted some more.

"Sweetspark, that's not proper fuel," Ratchet scolded lightly to his mate.

"But it so tasty Ratch," T-Ai whined a bit, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Stick your glossa back at me and see what happens," Ratchet said. The younger woman did so in a sassy way, smirking like she won. The medic rolled his optics at her.

"Sassy femme," he muttered.

"Yeah, but you and Megs love my sass," said T-Ai.

"You're lucky we do," Megatron piped up.

"Go fuel," T-Ai ordered, turning back to the melted chocolate.

She took some cooked bacon she set aside, coating it in chocolate.

"That's so gross sis," Kate said, wrinkling her nose at the odd combination.

"But tis tasty sis. Besides, I've had weirder. Applesauce and pizza is always good. Same with melted nacho cheese and apples. I can dip a lot of things in chocolate," said T-Ai.

"That sounds so nasty," Kate teased. She sat down at the table, dishing herself up. "Where are the others?"

"They've already fueled. The minibots are waiting in my room for when we are finished," T-Ai said, giving a small wink.

:I wonder what they are up to.: Optimus wondered, looking over to James.

:I have no idea.: James responded.

~~~000

T-Ai cackled at the idea. Oh, this is gonna be so perfect. Kate smirked, loving the plot for later on.

"Nice jobs my bros," T-Ai praised the two minibots.

"Thanks," said Wheelie.

"I shall leave you two in charge of it when the time comes," said T-Ai, taking out two large chocolate bars. "Here's your reward."

"Chocolate!" the two minibots cheered. Brains and Wheelie wasted no time in opening it up.

"Hahaha silly mechs," Kate said. "Now the waiting game shall begin."

~~~000

T-Ai wandered outside, spotting Bumblebee and Barricade talking.

"Hey brother," T-Ai greeted, walking to the two.

"Hey little sis," Bumblebee said.

"Have you two seen my mates and sire?" T-Ai asked.

"Ratchet was with the medics working," said Bumblebee. "Sire left with James to the back."

"Megatron wandered off some time ago," Barricade added.

"Okay thanks. I'll see you two later!" T-Ai said, bounding off to the trees.

She jumped and climbed up one of them, getting a good view of the medics. Knock Out and Breakdown saw her, but smiled and said nothing. T-Ai leaned forward on her favorite branch, settling down comfortably. She watched as Ratchet worked, eyes mainly focusing on his aft when his back was turned to her. She watched for at least an hour, never getting tired of letting her ideas run wild.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

T-Ai squeaked, jumping and nearly falling out of the tree. She glared at the larger silver mech, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You scared the slag out of me you aft," T-Ai said.

"Heh, you let your guard down. I couldn't resist," Megatron smirked.

"I'll get you back later today," T-Ai said.

"Sure you will," the silver mech said.

"I will. Just you watch. Then you'll wish I did it more often," T-Ai sassed.

"So what were you doing?" he asked again.

"Watching Ratch's aft as he works. He's got a pretty one too. I could stare for hours," T-Ai said, grinning cheekily.

"Indeed he does," Megatron laughed, looking off to where the medics were and spotting the chartreuse mech. "I supposed I can allow that to slide."

"You can't deny that he's sexy," T-Ai said, arms crossed over her chest.

"That he is. Very much so," Megatron agreed.

~~~000

Kate watched what her mates were doing from a distance. She couldn't make it out, but would find out sooner or later. They had banned her from the back area until they deemed it time for her to. It didn't matter to her. She had the minibots to keep her company until it was time. It was fast approaching. After dinner, her mates were hers.

After another two hours, Kate headed inside to start dinner. T-Ai had joined in half an hour later, grinning wildly. She helped her older sister prepare dinner and cook.

"What's got you all happy?" Kate asked.

"Making out with Megs and spying on Ratch," said T-Ai. "So sexy, both of them, and great at kissing. I'm addicted. Teased Megs a bit too. Guess he will have to wait."

"You're a trip," Kate said.

"Heck yeah," the younger agreed.

Dinner was finished, Kate calling to the others. The two sisters couldn't sit still, a devious look in their eyes. It put their mates on edge a bit, wondering what they were up to. After dinner, T-Ai walked to the front room, pulling out two mats with colored circles on it. She placed them down a good distance from each other. She also placed two smaller boards with spinners on it.

"All right bros, all set. We just need the victims now," T-Ai said.

"K, wes go get em," Brains said.

T-Ai didn't have to wait long before Kate, Optimus, James, Megatron, and Ratchet joined in the room. The two minibots went to the smaller boards, all set in position.

"What is this Little One?" Optimus asked.

"A game sire. You all have been challenged to see who can last the longest on each mat. Rules are simple in Twister. Brains and Wheelie will spin for a color and a hand or foot," said T-Ai.

"You see, my sexy Prime and man, us three are on one mat, T-Ai and the others are on another. They're big enough to fit us," said Kate in a slightly seductively voice. She kissed the two of them before going to the mat, making sure her shoes and socks were off. "Well come on. I'm not playing by myself."

T-Ai went to her mat as well, motioning with her finger for her mates to join her. She winked suggestively, urging them to join in. Once in place, the game began. The minibots enjoyed spinning the chances, loving how tangled up the two sets got.

Optimus and James both hovered over Kate, their faces heating up. Kate kissed them, adding a bit of tongue to them. Optimus growled a bit.

:Sneaky love.: Optimus said through the bond.

:You two love it.: Kate said back.

On the other mat, Ratchet was the one of the bottom. T-Ai was shorter, but when the next move was called, she moved her right hand next to his helm, brushing up against some wires in the process.

:You, sassy femme, are going to get it.: Ratchet said.

:Maybe. Or maybe I'll get both of you.: T-Ai said.

:We shall see about that my dear.: Megatron growled.

Kate was the first one out of the game, leaving just Optimus and James on the mat. The two teased each other, Kate watching with a hunger. Oh how she couldn't wait to take them to the bedroom. T-Ai went out next, giving two kisses in return.

"Whoever wins first gets to have me first," T-Ai encouraged.

"Sorry Ratchet, but I guess I've already won," Megatron smirked.

"We will see about that Megs," Ratchet said.

"Well then, the same deal for you my sexy mates," Kate said, smirking when both of them looked at her.

"May the best one win," James said.

"Just to spice it up sis, we should get whoever loses," said T-Ai. "I'm betting Ratch wins. I need to get back at Megs for scaring me earlier while I was spying."

"That sounds like a great idea sis," Kate agreed. "Brains, Wheelie, let's mix it up a bit. Do two body parts, two colors. Sis, put on the music."

T-Ai turned on the speaker, putting on sexy songs to turn up the mood. She watched to see who would fall first. And just her luck, Megatron had fallen first, thus losing. Ratchet grinned, knowing he had won. T-Ai would get him next time.

"Looks like I do get my revenge on ya," T-Ai said.

"And I win again James," Optimus said, smiling triumphantly.

"Then I shall take you two to the bedroom," Kate said, skipping off. The two untangled themselves, following after.

T-Ai turned off the music, thanking the minibots with a large bag of chocolate for their help. She gave them hugs before heading off to her own bedroom, her mates following behind. Oh, this will be so much fun.

~~~000

"Get some recharge now loves," T-Ai whispered, passionately kissing the two once more before snuggling between them. "I love you two so much."

"We love you too sweetspark," Ratchet said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Nah, I love you both more," T-Ai said.

"Of course sweetling," said Megatron. "Recharge now."

T-Ai yawned, going to sleep with both her mates embracing her.

~~~000

"Mmmm love you," Kate said sleepily.

"We love you too," James said. "Sleep. You're worn out."

"That's because we wore her out," Optimus said.

"And we would do it again," James agreed.

"Next time I'll get ya both," Kate said, falling to sleep.

James fell to sleep next. Optimus stroked both his mates' faces before settling down with them as he entered recharge.


End file.
